


Night Terrors

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Comfort, Isamu is a good boyfriend, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira has a nightmare about torture at the hands of the Galra. Isamu hears him and wakes him up.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Kudos: 2





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu.

"Night Terrors"

Isamu usually didn't have issues sleeping, but after making sure Akira went to sleep, he couldn't fall asleep. He didn't know why he couldn't fall asleep until he heard it. From across the hall, he could barely hear Akira.

Isamu hurried across the hall and opened the door. The door closed behind him, leaving him in the darkness of the room. Isamu paused long enough to let his eyes acclimate to the dark before he rushed over to Akira, who was tossing and turning and crying out in his sleep.

"Aki! Aki! Wake up! You're dreaming!" Isamu urgently shook his boyfriend's shoulders.

Akira's eyes flew open, and he sat up, gasping. Isamu sat down next to the other pilot, drawing his attention. "Isa?"

Isamu wrapped his arms around Akira and drew him close to his chest. "It's all right, Aki. It was just a dream."

Akira clutched Isamu's pajama top. "Not really. I was remembering what we had gone through when we were captured by the Galra."

Isamu gripped Akira tighter as if trying to protect him from his memories. Akira just snuggled against Isamu, who loosened his grip slightly. "Do you think you'll be able to get some more rest?"

Akira shook his head. "Probably not unless you stay with me. Do you mind?"

Isamu smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'd be glad to keep you company."

Isamu laid down, taking Akira with him. Akira shifted until his head was pillowed against Isamu's shoulder. Isamu laid his head against Akira's, causing Akira to sigh happily and close his eyes. Isamu waited for Akira to fall asleep before he closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after.

Fin


End file.
